The present invention relates to an improvement in an apparatus for fluid treatment of a fiber product in which a fabric such as woven fabric and knitted fabric connected in an endless state is continuously circulated and revolved in a treatment liquor in the performance of a treatment such as dyeing and scouring.
As an apparatus for fluid treatment of a fiber product of this kind, we previously proposed such an apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,438, wherein the lower half of a treatment vessel per se is formed into a residence section for a fiber product, above a treatment bath inside said treatment vessel, a revolving reel for running the fiber product is provided, at the same time, at the rear portion of said reel, a fiber product transfer tube provided with a treatment fluid jet nozzle for high-speed transfer of the fiber product is provided in the upper part inside said treatment vessel, the end of said fiber product transfer tube being connected to said residence section.
In said apparatus, the fiber product is transferred by flow while floating in the residence section; said residence section is required to have considerable room, i.e. capacity to facilitate transfer of the fiber product. Because the fiber product floats for a long period of time, a part of said fiber product exposed to a gaseous phase portion does not contact the treatment fluid, which results in uneven dyeing. In addition, because the fiber product transfer tube and the jet section are accommodated inside the treatment vessel, there are many unnecessary gaseous phase portions, requiring fruitless energy. And in said conventional apparatus, when it is attempted to raise the circulation speed of the fiber product, the treatment liquid jetting speed in the jet section must be raised. On the other hand, because the residence section for the fiber product is not blocked by the fiber product, but has sufficient room, eddy and turbulent flows are brought about in said residence section by the liquid stream jetted at a high speed from said transfer tube and the fiber product is not transferred in an orderly arrangement i.e. in front and rear directions and when the fiber product is pulled up by said reel, the fiber product binds and circulation and revolution of the fiber product at times becomes impossible.
The present invention has an objective, the elimination of such drawbacks, making possible high-speed driving at a small bath ratio, shortening the treatment time and saving energy.